I know places
by Ash'Stew
Summary: Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley s'approchèrent du parc Bagot et découvrirent un spectacle étrange et surprenant. Une jeune famille riait et s'amusait devant leurs yeux ébahis : comment était-ce possible ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à parcourir l'Australie à la recherche d'un fugitif et d'une disparue ?
1. Prologue

**Hello à toutes!  
Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie et en plus je ne publie pas sur ALRM... Il m'était impossible d'écrire une seule ligne sur Edward, Bella et Noah alors qu'une nouvelle histoire sur Drago et Hermione m'empêchait de me concentrer! :)**

 **Et donc, voici une toute nouvelle histoire sur Hermione et Drago: rassurez-vous, elle est totalement écrite, elle comportera 16 chapitre et un épilogue. Je publierai toutes les deux semaines.**

 **J'ai inventé beaucoup de personnages dans cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire :)**

Discl.: L'univers anglais, les personnages principaux et certains faits appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

 **Bonne lecture à toutes!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

PDV Harry Potter

Sept ans. Sept longues années que nous la cherchions. Deux ans que nous faisions le tour du monde pour la retrouver. De faibles indices nous avaient menés ici, en Australie, du côté moldu. Ron et moi n'étions pas très optimistes : des années de fausses pistes nous avaient rendus défaitistes.

Notre enquête de quartier avait été assez brève : outre les entretiens verbaux, nous avions utilisé la legilimancie – bien que cette pratique soit fortement décriée, elle restait la plus efficace – grâce à laquelle nous avions repéré un sortilège de dissimulation. Malheureusement, ça ne voulait rien dire : beaucoup de sorciers avaient fuis la guerre et s'étaient expatriés dans le monde moldu. La plupart du temps, ils utilisaient le même sortilège de dissimulation. Celui-ci était plus élaboré et complexe, mais il pouvait avoir été lancé par n'importe qui.

Des voisins nous avaient indiqué un petit parc à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds. Nous étions donc cachés derrière un énorme buisson. Nous observions un couple et deux enfants en train de jouer et de rire. Les adultes étaient de dos, tandis que les enfants nous faisaient face : une petite fille de deux ou trois ans et un petit garçon de six-sept ans. Ils partageaient ses traits. Elle avait ses cheveux, il avait sa bouche. Par contre, ils avaient tous deux une couleur d'yeux particulière et unique : gris métallique. Se pourrait-il que nous l'ayons enfin retrouvée ? Se pourrait-il que nous nous soyons trompés ? Se pourrait-il que son bourreau ne le soit finalement pas ?

Peut-être que cette fois était la bonne. Peut-être que c'était bel et bien elle. Peut-être avions-nous en même temps retrouvé un fugitif. Ou peut-être une victime. Peut-être aurions-nous enfin des réponses à sa fuite. A leur fuite.

* * *

 **Voilà, le prologue est assez court. Qu'en pensez-vous? Souhaitez-vous la suite?**

 **Très bonne journée/soirée à vous!**

 **XOXO Ash'Stew**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde!  
Voici le premier chapitre de IKP! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Il est assez court également. En fait, tous les chapitres de cette histoire seront assez courts.  
**

 _Discl.: l'univers sorcier anglais appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que les personnages originaux d'Harry Potter. L'histoire, les nouveaux personnages, ainsi que les lieux m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

PDV Harry Potter

 _Mars 1998 – Manoir des Malefoy_

Hermione venait d'être entrainée à la suite de Bellatrix Lestrange, tandis que nous étions conduits dans les cachots par les Malefoy : Lucius avait un regard sadique, son fils avait une lueur folle dans le sien. Ils nous laissèrent vite seuls. La fouine ne m'ayant pas reconnu, nous ne devions pas être suffisamment intéressant.

Les cris d'Hermione nous parvinrent rapidement : ils étaient longs et tremblaient de douleur. Ron et moi devenions fous. Nous ne parvenions pas à sortir : la cellule étant protégée magiquement. J'eus l'idée d'appeler Dobby, il pourrait nous faire sortir très vite du manoir une fois qu'Hermione serait de retour. Elle aurait sans aucun doute besoin de soins. Nous devions nous rendre chez les Weasley, eux sauraient nous aider. Je venais d'expliquer mon plan à Ron, lorsque nous entendîmes d'autres cris et des bruits de lutte. Ensuite, le silence nous enveloppa. Nous avions des sueurs froides : Hermione allait-elle bien ? Que s'était-il passé ? Nous devions absolument venir en aide à notre meilleure amie. Soudain, la porte menant aux cachots s'ouvrit brusquement dans un bruit sinistre. Lucius Malefoy arriva en fureur. Il semblait avoir perdu l'esprit.

 **Je vais vous tuer ! Votre sale Sang-de-Bourbe a tué Bellatrix et enlevé mon fils !, hurla-t-il en levant sa baguette.**

Nous n'entendîmes que « Avada » avant que Dobby ne nous fasse atterrir sur une falaise, près de chez Bill et Fleur Weasley. Ainsi, Hermione s'était échappée et avait emmené un otage avec elle. Un otage important : fils de Malefoy, il devait connaitre plein d'informations. Une goûte de veratisserum et le tour serait joué !

Du moins, c'était ce que nous avions pensé pendant les premières heures. Ensuite, nous avions compris que quelque chose clochait : ni Hermione, ni Malefoy ne nous avait rejoint. Où étaient-ils ? S'étaient-ils encore battu après « l'enlèvement » ? Hermione était-elle trop blessée pour pouvoir transplaner correctement ? L'avait-il tuée ? Était-elle tombée dans un piège ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà fini! Les prochains chapitres seront un tout petit peu plus longs! :) Ils sont courts, mais c'est un choix :)  
Passez une bonne journée/nuit!  
A bientôt!  
XOXO**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello à toutes! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! :)**

 **Voilà la suite d'IKP! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Bonne journée/soirée à vous!**

 _Discl.: l'univers sorcier anglais appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que les personnages originaux d'Harry Potter. L'histoire, les nouveaux personnages, ainsi que les lieux m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Mai 2005 – Sept ans plus tard_

PDV Harry Potter

Toutes ces questions, nous nous les étions posées durant ces sept dernières années : Hermione n'était jamais réapparue. Nous l'avions recherchée tout en menant à bien notre mission : retrouver et détruire les horcruxes retrouver et détruire Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. La consigne étant : pas de prisonnier. Nous avions retenu les leçons du premier soulèvement du Mage Noir.

Nous avions gagné la guerre deux ans auparavant, le 2 mai 2003. La dernière bataille s'était déroulée à Poudlard et avait été vive et rapide, efficace. Elle n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de victimes. Dix de trop toutefois.

Depuis le 16 mai 2003, nous recherchions des traces, des preuves qu'Hermione était encore en vie. Tout ce que nous souhaitions était qu'elle soit quelque part à l'abri, mais cette hypothèse était trop utopique pour être réaliste. Surtout que Drago Malefoy avait disparu en même temps qu'elle. Il avait probablement pris le dessus de leur confrontation et il la séquestrait sûrement dans l'une des cachettes des Malefoy.

Malheureusement, tous les abris des Malefoy avaient été fouillés de fond en combles. Toutes celles qui étaient connues du moins. Rogue, qui s'était révélé être le plus fidèle partisan de Dumbledore, nous avait communiqué les adresses qu'il possédait. Il nous avait juré qu'il n'existait aucun autre endroit : Lucius le considérait comme son ami, son frère et lui confiait tout. Il ne cessait de nous répéter que son filleul n'était pas comme son père, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant piégé entre ses désirs et la peur de son géniteur. Il nous avait appris que dès l'âge de trois ans, Drago avait été torturé à coups de Doloris par ce très cher Lucius. Cet homme était une ordure. Néanmoins, les faits étaient là : Hermione et lui avaient disparus du jour au lendemain et ils se détestaient plus que tout. Étaient-ils morts tous les deux ? Des suites de leur « fuite » du manoir ? De plus, avoir été torturé l'avait peut-être rendu dérangé ou capable du pire. Malefoy devait être considéré comme un fugitif et non une victime. Du moins, tant que nous n'aurions pas plus de détails concernant leur fuite.

Ron et moi avions suivi les rares pistes nous menant en Australie. Nous parcourions le pays depuis plusieurs mois, sans succès. Nous ne trouvions aucune trace de leur passage, personne ne les avait vus. Les parents d'Hermione, qui y habitaient depuis la guerre, avaient toujours leurs mémoires effacées et ne savaient donc même pas qu'ils avaient une fille. Nous avions commencé par le côté sorcier, mais nous étions rapidement venus à la conclusion qu'ils avaient soit totalement fui notre monde, soit qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus en Australie.

Après avoir repéré un sortilège de dissimulation, nous nous étions dirigés vers le côté moldu : notre dernière chance pour ce territoire. Arrivés dans Coconut Groove, nous avions découvert des détails troublants : un jeune couple s'étaient installés dans le quartier quelques années auparavant. Trois apparemment. Ils étaient arrivés de nulle part, n'avaient pas de famille connue, mais s'étaient rapidement intégrés. Nous ne nous emballions pas : beaucoup de jeunes couples sorciers avaient fui la guerre et s'étaient expatriés dans le monde moldu, pour plus de sûreté. De plus, les deux jeunes gens étaient décrits comme étant un couple heureux et amoureux. Hermione et Malefoy se haïssaient. Il était impossible qu'ils passent de la haine à l'amour. N'est-ce pas ? Le couple était arrivé dans le quartier en 2003. Cinq années après leur disparition. Hermione nous aurait parlé d'une quelconque relation avec la fouine, si celle-ci avait existé. N'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être s'étaient-ils rapprochés pendant leur fuite ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être rentrée directement ? Pourquoi auraient-ils fui ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Nous avions entendu que le couple passait beaucoup de temps dans un parc : le Bagot Park. Nous nous y rendîmes et nous cachâmes derrière de grands buissons : il n'y avait pas à dire, l'Australie avait une magnifique flore. Nous observâmes ce couple : en effet, les deux jeunes gens étaient là, devant nous. Ils riaient et s'amusaient avec deux enfants. Un petit garçon et une petite fille. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils leur ressemblaient trop. Un parfait mélange de leur deux parents.

Nous nous approchâmes de la petite famille. Le jeune homme nous remarqua rapidement et sembla surpris. Il se crispa, prit sa fille dans les bras et se rapprocha de sa compagne et de leur fils. La jeune femme sembla étonnée du changement de comportement de son compagnon et se tourna vers nous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle semblait clairement apeurée : elle plaça son fils derrière elle. Une autre surprise nous attendait : elle était enceinte.

 **La guerre est finie, Hermione, lui appris-je, la gorge nouée.**

Elle commença à pleurer doucement, tandis que le jeune homme eut l'air de respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis des années. De son bras libre, il colla doucement Hermione contre son corps.

 **Alors Malefoy, syndrome de Stockholm ?, lui demanda Ron, sarcastiquement.**

Drago Malefoy le regarda étrangement, interloqué, mais ne pipa mot.

 **Ton père nous avait dit qu'Hermione t'avait enlevé…, lui expliqua mon meilleur ami.**

 **Non, j'ai tué Bellatrix pour sauver la vie de la femme que j'aimais et celle de notre enfant, nous apprit-il sèchement.**

Ron et moi étions stupéfaits. Hermione était donc enceinte lorsqu'elle avait été torturée ? Et vu le physique du jeune garçon, il ne pouvait être qu'un Malefoy. Depuis quand avaient-ils entretenu une relation ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Nous étions ses meilleurs amis. Ses frères. Ou peut-être pas après tout.

 **Rentrons, on va tout vous expliquer, se reprit Hermione.**

Elle attrapa la main de son fils et celle de son… de Malefoy et nous dit de les suivre.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV d'Hermione! :)**

 **A Bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Hello tout le monde! Non, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est bel et bien moi !_**

 ** _Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de IKP ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Merci énormément pour vos commentaires !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 _Mai 2005_

PDV Hermione Granger

Harry et Ron nous avaient retrouvés. Ils semblaient heureux. Et en colère aussi. Je les comprenais. Nous avions fui, Drago et moi, sept années plus tôt. Sans laisser de mots. Sans laisser d'explications. Nous avions agi dans l'urgence, mais ensuite, nous avions tout fait pour ne laisser aucune trace.

J'étais heureuse de les retrouver. J'avais peur également : qu'ils nous jugent, qu'ils _me_ jugent, qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils m'en veuillent. J'étais également ravie d'apprendre que la guerre était finie depuis deux ans. Deux ans. Deux années lors desquelles nous aurions pu respirer librement, vivre insouciamment, sans devoir regarder constamment au-dessus de notre épaule. Nous nous étions totalement coupés du monde sorcier : nous n'avions aucune nouvelle, nous ne savions pas qui avaient péri, qui étaient en vie. Nous ne savions rien. Bien que cette situation nous pèse parfois, nous savions ce que nous risquerions si jamais quelqu'un nous trouvait : la perte de nos enfants. Leurs morts. Ou peut-être pire que ça. Mais, ça, c'était avant la fin de la guerre. A présent, tout était différent. Et ils avaient le droit d'avoir des réponses. Ils les méritaient.

Nous entrâmes dans notre maison et je leur proposai de s'installer dans le salon, tandis que Drago et moi montâmes coucher nos enfants pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Ils s'étaient amusés et défoulés comme des fous et étaient complètement lessivés. Lorsqu'ils furent dans leurs lits, Drago me retint par le bras dans le hall. Il me regarda et je compris ce qu'il faisait : il me demandait silencieusement si j'allais bien et si j'étais prête à tout leur raconter. Je lui souris, le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement. J'étais prête. Il était temps. Ensuite, nous descendîmes rejoindre mes deux meilleurs amis. Je refusais de penser à eux autrement.

Ron et Harry avaient beaucoup changés : ils avaient encore grandis et s'étaient musclés. Ils avaient vieilli aussi : leurs visages montraient des signes de fatigue, ainsi que quelques fines cicatrices. Leurs yeux montraient toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient pu voir au cours des dernières années. Ils étaient debout et se parlaient à voix basse. La discussion semblait animée. Après avoir apporté des rafraichissements, je leur proposai de s'assoir. Je m'installai face à eux, dans le fauteuil, tandis que Drago resta debout derrière moi. Je me raclai la gorge et commençai.

 **Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…, m'empourprai-je.**

 **Comment s'appellent-ils ? Vos enfants ? Ils ont quel âge ?, me demanda Ron, un peu brusquement.**

J'entendis Drago grogner légèrement et il resserra sa poigne sur mes épaules. Je ne me dégonflai pas. Après tout, je connaissais Ron : il était toujours un peu brusque lorsqu'il était ému.

 **Adrian a six ans et Kara en a trois, lui répondis-je doucement avec le sourire.**

 **Et le troisième est pour quand ?, m'interrogea Harry.**

 **Dans huit semaines, normalement !, lui souris-je.**

 **Et vous connaissez le sexe ?**

 **Oui, un petit garçon. Il s'appellera Jamie, lui appris-je.**

 **Je pensais que les Malefoy ne procréaient qu'une seule et unique fois, attaqua Ron.**

 **Ce n'est qu'une légende, Weasley, répondit mon compagnon.**

Il avait repris ce ton lent qu'il utilisait autrefois. Je détestais ce ton. Mais tout comme je connaissais Ron, je connaissais Drago : il l'utilisait lorsqu'il se sentait attaqué. Et soyons honnête, Ron l'attaquait ouvertement. Aussi, je le laissai faire.

 **Les Malefoy ont toujours eu plus d'un enfant, mais ils faisaient disparaitre les autres. Je ne suis pas enfant unique. Je ne suis même pas le premier-né. Je devrais avoir une grande sœur normalement, mais les Malefoy n'ont pas de fille. N'est-ce pas, Weasley ? Je devrais aussi avoir des petits frères et sœurs, mais les Malefoy n'ont qu'un seul héritier. Pas vrai, Weasley ?, répondit-il sèchement.**

 **Oh… Et donc… Vous deux…, continua-t-il plus doucement, presque timidement.**

 **Nous n'avons assassiné aucun de nos enfants, Weasley.**

 **Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais dire…, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.**

 **Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?, lui vint en aide Harry.**

 **Depuis la sixième année…, commençai-je.**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain chapitre nous racontera l'histoire de notre couple préféré !**

 **Vivement la sortie des Animaux Fantastiques ! Avez-vous vu la bande annonce ? J'ai tellement hâte ! :D**

 **Prenez soin de vous et de vos familles !**

 **Bizz à tous!**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**SURPRISE ! :D**_

 _ **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas : j'ai publié ET en plus je vous propose 2 chapitres !**_

 _ **Je vous entendais déjà me dire : "Mais.. c'est trop court :( "! hihi**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, vous allez enfin en apprendre plus sur Hermione et Drago, mais également sur la famille des Black ! (Oui, j'adorais Sirius, et je ne me remettrai jamais totalement de sa mort... :( )**_

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

PDV Hermione Granger

 _Huit ans plus tôt – Poudlard_

J'étais tellement en rage ! Ronald et Lavande ! Non, mais sérieusement ? Quelle bonne blague ! Elle était tellement stupide et facile ! Elle ne pensait qu'aux garçons et au maquillage ! Qu'il se rabaisse à ça… Il était vraiment… Tellement… Stupide ! Finalement, ils iraient peut-être bien ensemble !

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde : j'avais envie d'être seule et de déverser ma hargne auprès de quelqu'un. Mimi saurait m'écouter et en rajouterait à coup sûr ! Ca me ferait du bien. Lorsque je poussai la porte, j'eus une drôle de surprise : Drago Malefoy se tenait face à un évier et semblait anéanti. Il était vouté et tremblait légèrement. Son pull aux couleurs de Serpentard était remonté sur sa hanche droite, montrant sa chemise qui était hors de son pantalon. Ce dernier était froissé. Depuis quand un Malefoy se permettait-il ce genre d'apparence ? Depuis quand Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards et Don Juan, était-il aussi négligé ? Sa cape avait été lancée négligemment dans un coin. Soudainement, il releva la tête et me vit à travers le miroir.

 **Que fais-tu là, Granger ?, me demanda-t-il avec son traditionnel ton lent, bien qu'il me parut fatigué plus qu'énervé.**

 **J'avais envie d'être seule, lui répondis-je.**

 **Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.**

Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné. C'était assez troublant de parler à son reflet. Il semblait… fantomatique et presqu'humain.

 **Oui… Elle en rajoute toujours des tonnes et ça me détend…**

 **Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **Rien. A part que ça me distrairait probablement de mes propres soucis, dit-il sur un ton laconique. Et j'en rajoute toujours des tonnes. Un vrai roi dans mon domaine.**

Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, mais j'eus envie de lui raconter cette histoire. Probablement parce qu'il détestait Ronald et qu'il le critiquerait presqu'autant que moi.

 **Ronald et Lavande sortent ensemble, lui annonçai-je.**

 **Weasley et Brown ? Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-il.**

 **Tu vois ! Même toi, tu es étonné !, m'emportai-je déjà.**

 **C'est plutôt étonnant que Weasley se fasse une fille, en effet. Je pensais qu'il mourrait puceau…, finit-il en chuchotant, en pleine réflexion.**

 **Très drôle. N'exagère pas non plus. Mais Lavande ! Lavande Brown !**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **C'est Lavande Brown ! Elle s'est fait la moitié des septièmes années et les trois-quarts de la nôtre !**

 **Oui, je suis au courant : j'étais l'un des premiers. Plutôt bon coup, mais trop couineuse à mon goût, continua-t-il.**

 **Malefoy ! Ce ne sont pas des détails que j'ai envie d'entendre !**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Weasley se tape Brown ? T'es jalouse ? Amoureuse de la Belette, Granger ?, se moqua-t-il.**

 **Bien sûr que non ! Ne sois pas ridicule !**

 **Ce serait donc ridicule d'aimer la Belette ?**

 **Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ron est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je l'aime, mais pas de ce genre d'amour-là !**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire alors ?**

 **Il me déçoit. Je pensais que ce crétin était plus qu'un simple ado plein d'hormones ! Il ne s'intéresse à elle que parce qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur lui ! Il la critiquait tout le temps avant. Et maintenant, c'est mots doux et pelotage public !**

 **Granger, Weasley n'est qu'un simple ado plein d'hormones.**

 **Non, Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas censé me raisonner !**

 **Et qu'as-tu envie d'entendre au juste ?**

 **Des trucs méchants ! Tu es censé aller dans mon sens ! Les trucs que tu dis d'habitude ! Sois toi, bon sang !**

 **Donc, quand je suis « moi », commença-t-il en mimant des guillemets, tu me dis d'être plus humain. Et lorsque je suis « plus humain », tu me dis d'être un… Comment dis-tu encore ? Un horrible petit con arrogant, hum ?**

 **Tu vois, tu ne fais jamais ce que l'on attend de toi !**

 **Non, tu marques un point. Je ne suis qu'un minable petit incapable ne sachant rien accomplir de correct. Je le sais Granger, pas la peine d'en rajouter, commença-t-il à s'énerver.**

 **T'es sérieux là ? Tu vas me faire une crise de diva, maintenant ? Alors que c'est contre Ron que l'on devrait s'énerver ?**

 **Pourquoi m'énerverai-je contre la Belette ? Je me contrefous de lui, Granger. Il y a des problèmes bien plus graves sur cette terre, tu ne crois pas ? Comme la guerre qui approche par exemple !, s'emporta-t-il pour de bon, en se retournant vers moi. Et les missions qui me sont confiées aussi ! Tout cela pour que je mérite la Marque ! Mais tout le monde se fiche de savoir que je ne la veux pas cette foutue Marque !, finit-il par hurler.**

A chacun de ses mots, il avait avancé d'un pas. Aussi, je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur et lui. Il avait placé ses deux mains contre le mur, autour de mon visage. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Il avait pleuré : les sillons de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage et de tristesse mêlées.

 **Tu ne veux pas la Marque ?, lui demandai-je doucement alors qu'il me fixait avec cette hargne.**

 **Oh bien sûr que je la veux ! Voyons Granger ! Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis le mal incarné ! Je ne peux que vouloir tuer et torturer ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le mal incarné, Granger, souffla-t-il, menaçant, près de mon oreille.**

 **Mais… tu…**

 **Mais je quoi, Granger ? On a peur ? Comment peux-tu espérer combattre Face de Serpent si tu es déjà terrifiée par moi ?, se moqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

 **Je ne suis pas terrifiée. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je suis simplement étonnée que tu ne veuilles pas suivre les traces de ton père, répondis-je avec hargne et défi.**

 **Mon père ? Parlons-en de mon père. Tu peux, non en fait, tu** _ **dois**_ **avoir peur de lui. Il te déteste plus que tout au monde. Tu as osé aider Potter à vaincre son Maître à plusieurs reprises alors que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante.**

 **Pas si insignifiante que ça, apparemment. Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Comment une personne saine d'esprit pourrait-elle te faire confiance lorsque tu utilises ce genre de termes ?, m'emportai-je en tentant de le repousser.**

 **Oh. Je devrais peut-être montrer que je hais mon géniteur et Face de Serpent dans ce cas ?! Comme ça, je me ferai rapidement tuer ! Tu as raison, ce serait peut-être la solution, Granger !**

 **Si tu n'es vraiment pas un Mangemort, prouve-le-moi !**

Et là, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas : il m'embrassa. Oui, Drago Malefoy m'embrassait. Et avec passion en plus. Ok, j'y avais peut-être un peu répondu à ce baiser.

 **Mais… t'es dingue ou quoi ?, m'écriai-je lorsqu'il se recula.**

 **Ben quoi ?! Tu m'as dit de te le prouver !**

 **Mais… Mais je pensais à ton avant-bras, pas à… ça !**

 **C'était un baiser Granger, pas une demande en mariage ! Et en plus, t'as eu l'air d'apprécier, se moqua-t-il.**

 **Absolument pas ! Je… J'essayais de te repousser ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer que je te demandais de m'embrasser ?**

 **De me repousser ? Sérieusement ? Tu devrais peut-être revoir la définition de ce mot dans ce cas, Granger ! Et t'es cinglée, tu pouvais totalement me demander ça !**

 **Oh ! C'est moi la cinglée ? C'est toi qui m'embrasse et c'est moi la cinglée, non mais c'est le monder à l'envers !**

 **Je me demande ce qu'en penserait la Belette, tiens, sourit-il avec malice.**

 **Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne vas rien dire à personne ! Personne tu m'entends ?!**

 **Du calme, Granger, respire ! La seule et unique possibilité que je raconte ce détail à quelqu'un serait pour dire que je t'ai violée. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour t'avoir embrassée, Granger. Désolé, mais ça n'en valait pas la peine.**

 **Violée ? Non, mais t'es complètement malade !**

 **Granger, c'était une façon de parler, souffla-t-il, exaspéré.**

Il se recula et alla s'assoir sur sa cape à l'autre bout des toilettes. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et baissa la tête, défait. Je m'approchai de lui et m'installai à ses côtés. A ma grande surprise, il se décala pour m'offrir un bout de sa cape : le sol était gelé et étant en jupe, ce tissu me protègerait un peu.

 **Tu ne veux réellement pas être un Mangemort. Ok. Prouve-le-moi : montre-moi tes avant-bras, continuai-je rapidement de peur qu'il ne m'embrasse encore.**

Il releva les manches de sa chemise et me montra sa peau. Blanche et immaculée.

 **Convaincue, Granger ?**

 **Disons que je te crois… Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas Dumbledore ?**

 **Je suis sûr qu'ils me croiraient tiens !**

 **Bien sûr que oui ! En fait, depuis la dernière taupe, tous les nouveaux membres sont soumis au veratisserum…**

 **Donc ils pourraient me poser toutes les questions qu'ils voudraient. Non merci.**

 **Mais enfin ! Tu pourrais être un espion !**

 **Granger, j'obéis à Face de Serpent pour rester en vie. Crois-tu réellement que je risquerais tout pour vous aider ?**

 **Risquer tout ? Et qu'as-tu à risquer au juste ?, m'emportai-je quelque peu.**

 **Ma mère, Granger. Si je fais un pas de travers, elle souffre. Si je les trahis, elle meurt. Ma mère est tout ce que j'ai sur cette terre. Je suppose que tu peux comprendre que je ne risquerais pas sa vie.**

 **On pourra la protéger !**

 **Oui, bien sûr. Comme vous protégez les dizaines d'innocents que Voldemort tuent chaque semaine ?**

 **C'est un coup bas, Malefoy.**

 **Non, je tente de t'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Si tu souhaites jouer avec ta vie, grand bien te fasse. Mais tu ne joueras pas avec celle de ma mère.**

 **Donc tu vas obéir et être un gentil petit toutou, même si tu es contre ce monstre ?**

 **C'est l'idée, oui.**

 **Et tu vas donc devenir un être méprisable et détestable comme ton père.**

 **Il semblerait, en effet.**

 **C'est ridicule ! Il doit y avoir une solution, continuai-je en me parlant à moi-même.**

 **Il n'y en a pas, Granger, souffla-t-il, défaitiste.**

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans nos pensées. Il devait y avoir un moyen de l'aider. C'était impossible autrement. Je lui faisais peut-être confiance trop rapidement, mais il semblait vraiment sincère et il avait pleuré. Et il m'avait embrassé. Drago Malefoy m'avait embrassé. L'équivalent masculin de Lavande Brown m'avait embrassé. Non, je suis méchante : Malefoy est intelligent, lui. Je l'observai à la dérobée : je l'avais toujours trouvé très beau. Je le détestais peut-être, mais il était inutile de me voiler la face : Drago Malefoy avait tout du playboy. Blond, yeux gris acier, grand, fin et musclé, il en faisait baver plus d'une. Même moi, je me rinçais l'œil de temps en temps. Je remontai doucement mon regard vers son visage caché entre ses bras qu'il avait repliés et posés sur ses genoux. Je vis que ses joues étaient humides. Il pleurait. Deux fois en une journée.

 **Mal-… Drago… Tu pleures ?**

 **Drago ? On n'est pas ami Granger, me répondit-il, la voix rauque.**

 **Je le sais ça. Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **Parce que ma vie est pourrie ?, répondit-il sarcastiquement.**

 **On pourrait t'aider, j'en suis sûre. Dumbledore…**

 **Oublie Dumbledore, Granger, me coupa-t-il. Que ferez-vous lorsqu'il ne sera plus là ?, s'emporta-t-il à nouveau.**

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, ça ?**

 **Que la tête de notre cher directeur est mise à prix, Granger. Face de Serpent le hait plus que quiconque ! Tu croyais réellement qu'il n'était pas en danger ?**

 **En danger, bien sûr que si ! Mais… C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps…**

 **Quoique tu puisses en penser, quoiqu'il ait pu faire, Voldemort est également l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Ils ont simplement choisi un chemin différent.**

 **Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le hait plus que quiconque ? Plus qu'Harry ?**

 **C'est Dumbledore qui a entrainé le jeune Tom Jedusor dans notre monde. Il a été détecté à ses onze ans. Dumbly l'a pris sous son aile : Jedusor n'était qu'un jeune orphelin perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?**

 **Harry…**

 **Il semblerait que l'histoire se répète…**

 **Harry ne sera jamais un monstre ! Il n'est pas Voldemort !, m'emportai-je.**

 **Espérons-le. Bref. Je pense que Jedusor a considéré Dumbledore comme un père ou quelque chose du genre…**

 **Et il a trahi Jedusor quand il s'est opposé à lui…**

 **Oui… En plus, il est l'un des seuls à connaitre toute la vérité sur ce petit Tom !**

 **Voldemort ne révèlerait jamais des indices sur cette histoire. A personne. Par Merlin, non…**

 **Tu commences à comprendre, Granger ? Dis-le.**

 **Tu… Tu dois tuer Dumbledore. C'est ta mission.**

 **Exactement.**

 **Mais… Pourquoi toi ?**

 **Je suis le fils de son ancien bras droit.**

 **Ancien ?, le coupai-je.**

 **Lucius s'est fait prendre l'année dernière, il a été rétrogradé.**

 **Donc pour restaurer la position de ton père, tu dois tuer sa propre figure paternelle.**

 **Oui. Et grâce à ça, je deviendrai chef des opérations de l'Elite.**

 **L'Elite ?**

 **Une troupe spéciale que Face de Serpent souhaite mettre en place : une petite équipe surentrainée magiquement et physiquement. Un groupe de l'ombre. On devrait s'appeler : Shadow, ajouta-t-il avec un rire ironique.**

 **Original…**

 **N'est-ce pas !**

 **Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant ?**

 **Il est au courant de tout. Donc je suppose que c'est encore le cas.**

 **Bien, allons le voir alors !**

 **Certainement pas. Granger, c'est non.**

 **Donc, tu vas le tuer ?**

 **Je… Je ferai ce que je dois faire pour sauver la vie de ma mère.**

 **Il doit y avoir une solution ! Laisse-moi la trouver.**

 **Tu as jusque fin juin, m'annonça-t-il en se levant. Les Mangemorts s'attaqueront à l'école pour faire diversion.**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Encore une fois, désolée pour les dialogues, les traits disparaissent à chaque fois et je n'ai pas le courage de les remettre 1 par 1 !**

 **Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va trouver une solution pour aider Drago ? Je trouvais ça drôle de rendre Drago plus mature qu'Hermione pour changer ! :p**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bizz à tous!**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**ET RESUPRISE! :D**_

 ** _Pour me faire pardonner l'immense attente, je vous propose non pas deux, mais bien trois chapitres ! :D Celui-ci est un peu plus court : ce n'est absolument pas pour vous embêter, les chapitres représentent un moment bien particulier de leur vie et par conséquent, certains sont plus longs que d'autres. :p_**

 ** _J'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

PDV Hermione

Depuis cette nuit-là, Malefoy et moi nous retrouvions tous les soirs dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pendant que je faisais des recherches, il mettait son plan au point. Chaque jour, nous nous rapprochions. Chaque jour, je découvrais un autre Drago Malefoy. Peut-être le vrai. Il me raconta les tortures que lui infligeait Lucius depuis ses trois ans, les sévices que subissaient sa mère. Il était clair qu'il était terrifié par Lucius Malefoy, son propre père. Petit à petit, je lui accordais ma confiance. Petit à petit, nous devenions amis. Petit à petit, j'attendais nos soirées avec impatience. Petit à petit, je tombais amoureuse de lui.

Les simples soirées de recherches étaient devenues des soirées amoureuses. Dire que je m'étais offusquée après qu'il m'ait embrassée la première fois ! Alors que maintenant… Rogue, son parrain, lui avait confié le plan de sa mère : les deux adultes avaient réalisé un serment inviolable au cas où Drago n'arriverait pas à tuer Dumbledore. Le maitre des potions lui avait dit qu'il le ferait à sa place et que tout se passerait bien. Je n'en revenais pas : Rogue était censé être l'allié de Dumbledore.

Nous avions élaboré un plan pour limiter le plus le nombre des victimes. Dumbledore m'avait avoué qu'il souffrait d'une maladie incurable due à la destruction d'un horcruxe. Il allait mourir. Il était au courant du plan depuis toujours : Rogue allait le tuer, ou plutôt, l'euthanasier.

Un soir, alors que nous parlions d'un avenir utopique, Drago m'annonça quelque chose qui me choqua profondément.

 **Et après notre mariage : des enfants ! Je veux des enfants !, lui annonçai-je en riant.**

Nous étions allongés et enlacés sur sa cape qu'il avait gonflée magiquement : elle ressemblait à un matelas gonflable à présent.

 **J'en veux aussi. Deux, peut-être trois, me répondit-il en souriant.**

 **Deux ou trois ? Je pensais que les Malefoy n'avaient qu'un seul héritier ?, m'étonnai-je.**

 **En théorie, peut-être… En réalité, les Malefoy ont plein d'enfants. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça… Si le premier-né n'est pas un garçon, le bébé est… enfin, il disparait quoi. Et une fois que le premier fils est né, les enfants qui suivent… disparaissent aussi…**

 **Par Merlin ! Tu veux dire qu'ils assassinent leurs bébés ?**

 **Oui…**

 **Mais… et les mères ?**

 **Les mères ont toujours été des Sang-Purs qui soit défendaient les traditions coûte que coûte, soit étaient trop soumises pour oser faire quoi que ce soit.**

 **Et…, m'interrompis-je.**

 **Oui… Je devrais avoir une grande sœur, trois petits frères et deux autres petites sœurs.**

 **Oh… Je suis désolée, Dray…**

 **Ma mère n'est ni soumise, ni stupide. Lorsque ma sœur est née, ma mère a tout de suite compris le regard dédaigneux de Lucius. Elle s'est rebellée. Elle a tenté de s'enfuir chez sa sœur, Bellatrix. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle était la marraine du bébé. Elle s'est rapidement endormie. Le lendemain matin, le bébé était bleu. Les médicomages ont dit que c'était la mort subite, mais ma mère n'y a jamais vraiment cru… Après ma naissance, mon père a pratiqué un sortilège d'amnésie à ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle est tombée enceinte… Elle croit qu'elle a fait fausse couche sur fausse couche. Enfin… je pense qu'elle se doute que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, mais … je suppose que s'imaginer que son enfant n'est jamais né est mieux que de savoir que l'on n'a rien pu faire…**

 **C'est horrible, Drago. Comment fait-elle pour survivre ? Pour ne pas tuer Lucius ?**

 **Elle sait que si elle tente quoique ce soit… J'en payerai les conséquences…**

 **Il vous tient tous les deux de la même façon…**

 **Oui…**

 **Comment sais-tu pour les… disparitions ? Comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas… naturel ?**

 **Un soir, je devais avoir six ou peut-être sept ans, j'ai entendu ma mère hurler. Et ensuite, j'ai entendu des pleurs de bébés. Je me suis levé, j'étais extatique ! J'allais enfin avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, me raconta-t-il en souriant, se souvenant probablement de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie. J'avais vu ma mère enceinte deux fois déjà, et elle m'avait expliqué que les bébés n'avaient pas survécus. Lucius avait ajouté qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour mériter la vie, ajouta-t-il sur un ton amère. Mais ce soir-là, tout a changé. J'ai vu Lucius sortir de la chambre avec une couverture dans les bras. Il m'a vu et m'a fait ce sourire sadique. Il m'a dit « tu veux voir ta petite sœur Drago ? » Et bien sûr, j'ai répondu, oui ! J'étais tellement impatient ! Et il m'a encore plus souri. J'aurais dû me méfier, je veux dire… Lucius faisait ce même sourire lorsqu'il me torturait. Mais j'ai foncé. Il m'a donné ma petite sœur, il m'a dit de ne pas la laisser tomber. Et on est descendu. Puis, on est sorti et on est allé vers notre lac. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on était là : il faisait froid, et j'avais peur qu'elle n'attrape quelque chose. On s'est avancé sur le ponton. Et Lucius m'a dit : « vas-y, lâche-là ! Rends-là à la nature. Elle n'est pas digne de notre sang, ni de notre rang. Jette-là dans le lac. Elle rejoindra les trois autres. » Plus il parlait, plus ses yeux révélaient sa folie. Et moi, je le regardais et je regardais aussi ma petite sœur. Je me disais qu'il n'était pas sérieux, qu'il me testait, tu vois ? Et puis, j'étais trop lent pour lui… Il m'a arraché le bébé et la lancée dans le lac gelé. Elle n'a même pas pleuré. Et moi, je…je suis resté, là, debout comme un con à fixer le lac et les petites bulles. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre. Lucius m'a dit que j'étais faible, que j'aurais dû la tuer, que les deux seules personnes qui devaient m'importer étaient lui et son maitre. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire et divertissement occasionnel. Il m'a dit que j'étais assez grand à présent, qu'il n'effacerait pas ma mémoire, mais que si j'en parlais à maman, il me tuerait : après tout, le prochain bébé serait peut-être un garçon. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu mon père tuer une autre petite sœur et deux petits frères. Je n'ai jamais osé le dire à ma mère.**

 **Je suis tellement désolée, Drago, lui dis-je, à court de mot.**

Je pleurais doucement contre lui. Il pleurait silencieusement également. C'était horrible, comment un être humain pouvait-il faire ce genre de choses ? C'était innommable.

 **Tu sais, si Rogue me considère comme son fils, c'est parce que j'ai failli l'être…, m'annonça-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.**

 **Quoi ? Comment ça ?, m'étonnai-je.**

 **Eh bien… Ma mère et Rogue entretiennent une relation depuis… Environ seize ans, je dirais… Lorsque je suis né, elle avait peur que j'aie les cheveux noirs !, me confia-t-il en riant.**

 **Tu plaisantes ?**

 **Non ! En fait, deux des bébés que Lucius a tués… étaient les enfants de Sev'… Pour la petite fille, je n'en étais pas sûre à cent pour cent, mais il me l'a confirmé… Il l'a sentie lorsqu'elle est née… Les sorciers sentent leurs enfants, tu sais ? Pour le petit garçon, ça ne faisait aucun doute : il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Lucius est devenu fou. Et ensuite, il a reproché à Severus d'avoir utilisé sa femme sans sa permission : « Tu sais très bien que je te l'aurais accordée, voyons ! ». Quel connard.**

 **Ton géniteur est le pire être de tout l'univers. Rogue a senti ses enfants naitre. Est-ce qu'il…**

 **Les a senti… disparaitre ? Oui. Il était fou. Il a voulu empoisonner Lucius à plusieurs reprises, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Il attend la guerre avec impatience, pour pouvoir se venger.**

 **Rogue, papa. C'est assez étrange à imaginer.**

 **Pas pour moi. C'est lui que je considère comme mon père.**

Ce soir-là, nous fîmes des tonnes de projets, nous avions décidé de tout révéler à Harry, Ron, Ginny et à l'Ordre. Il était temps que les choses changent, que sa mère et lui soient hors de danger. Malheureusement, nous n'en eûmes jamais le temps.

* * *

 **Oui, Lucius Malefoy est le pire être du monde... (Du moins, dans cette histoire, parfois je le rends gentil ;) hihi)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'espère que vous serez heureuses de cette petite surprise ! :)**

 **Cette fois, je vous dis à bientôt ! Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches !**

 **Passez une belle journée ensoleillée !**

 **Bizz à toutes!**


End file.
